The Guilty Gear Cupid Affairs
by FuLu-sama
Summary: Faust has gone crazy....again! He's running about as cupid and shooting up our beloved friends with arrows. To make it worse it actually works! They fall in love. But, does it work on everyone? Come to think of it, who's going to stop Faust? That cad!
1. The Restraunt Affair

This fic has been brought to you by Fujin and Lilly-Lulu-sama. Thus the name, Fujin Lulu-sama!  
  
WARNING- Just for you people who will probably be confused in the following chapters, not all the chapters have to do with the previous chapters. For example: The first chapter can be about two characters and the second could be about two completely different people. And just because we feel like it..Faust is every last one of them for no apparent reason...doin' stuff. And so it begins....  
  
P.S. These lil doo dads blah mean it's a thought.  
  
The Guilty Gear Cupid Affairs  
  
The Restraunt Affair  
  
Three days full of training and exercising in the rugged mountains in southern China, Chipp realizes that.....people need to eat. So he journeys to the nearest town to forage for food. Holding his stomach and cringing at the disgusting food he found along the way, he began to lose all hope of finding something eatable. Pizza...what kind of disgusting meal is that supposed to be? He thought to himself, peering at the cheese and sauce covered pie through a glass window. He was just about to head back when suddenly a gust of wind brought the most delightful aroma to his grateful nose. He closed his eyes and, not even realizing it, followed the smell to a quaint little restraunt hidden in the back of the town. A white sign with red letters mounted at front reading, All Meals Half Off. Opon entering he was immediately seated and brought a menu.  
  
"I don't want a menu," He said throwing it in the waiter's face. "Just give me whatever smells so damn good!" He grumbled and leaned back in the chair resting his feet on the table. The waiter rolled his eyes and disapeared into the kitchen.  
  
After only about five minutes of waiting, a pretty petite brown hair girl wearing a ruby red dress that barely makes it past her thighs, comes out holding the food Chipp so desperately desired.  
  
"Here you are!" she beams winking a sparkling brown eye. "Enjoy!" she twirls around and placed the platter next to his feet then skips back to the kitchen.  
  
Chipp smirked without looking up at the girl and began to eat the mixed meal of Chinese rice, meat bread, chicken, and ramen. Food never tasted so good! He thought while scarfing the meal down. His rude table manners aroused the attention of the waiter he threw his menu at. He casualy walked over trying to dodge the flying food.  
  
"E-excuse me...Sir?" He began flicking rice off his cheek. "You're disturbing the other customers. We would highly appreciate it if you would...um...stop."  
  
Chipp did stop, a chicken leg half eaten in his hand, slowly turning from his meal to meet the man's eyes. He then grinned and took a final bite out of his chicken leg before hurling it at the man's face. The man staggered back and almost ran into another waitress wearing blue. The man, trying to keep his cool, cleans himself off and again approaches the grinning ninja.  
  
"Sir...that would be the opposite of what I just said...would you please be more courteous to the others diners."  
  
"I don't have to be couteous to anyone, you are supposed to be serving me, not pretending to be my mom." "If you don't behave we are going to have to kick you out of the restraunt," the waiter smirks, "My son."  
  
Chipp stood up and grabed the waiter by the collar.  
  
"You want to repeat that last part? Sir?"  
  
"S..Sir...I-I'm going to have to ask you to..um..leave and pay full price for your meal," he managed to blurt out.  
  
Chipp snorted arrogantly and tossed the waiter aside. "Who would pay for this shitty ass food?!" he lied. Oh man...that food was so good. Chipp pulled out his shimmering blade and directed it at the waiter menacingly. The waiter paniced and fled to the kitchen Chipp laughed and flicked his nose.  
  
As Chipp decided it would be a good time to leave, the kitchen doors flew open and the brown hair girl appeared again. He took a surprised step back and blinked.  
  
"J-Jam?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"I served you!" she explained stamping her foot.  
  
"You did? Hm.." he shrugged and again turned to leave.  
  
"Hold it! Where do you think you're going? You still have to pay and appologize to my waiter!"  
  
"Why should I appologize to that bastard? And like I told him, I'm not paying."  
  
"In that case I'm afraid I can't let you go, I'll have to beat it out of you!"  
  
"Fine by me." he winked and suddenly transported himself to the street. He gave a taunting smile and waved his hand energetically. "Byeee!" he called out.  
  
"What?! Wait a minute!" Jam flipped over some tables and darted in the street to meet him. She raised into her crane stance. "I'm not done with you yet!" she leaped into the air with a kick targeted at his head. He smirked and raised his blade in defense.  
  
"Eeeek!" she screamed and avoided the blade by stopping herself short and falling to the ground. "Weapons are not fair!" she pouted.  
  
"Charging people full price for a meal that is supposed to be on sale isn't very nice either," he snapped.  
  
She growled and flipped back onto her feet. "Enough of this nonsense!" she moved her hands in a circular motion, calling apon the power of the pheonix. She glowed a bright white aura and spirted toward Chipp with her fist at ready. Calling on her ki she let out a loud cry of effort shooting out an inferno in the shape of a bird.  
  
"Holy zen!" Chipp jumped back and transported just in time to avoid the attack. He appeared behind her just as she landed. She once again let out a cry of effort and finished her assault with a spinning back kick. He slid under her to yet again avoid the attack.  
  
"Stand still!" she screamed.  
  
"You know..." he gave a short laugh "I can see right up your skirt doing that," curving up his lips in a mocking smile.  
  
Jam's face turned beet red and she protectivly pulled down her skirt vainly. "You pervert!" Jam, in rage, charged at him again shrieking out her cry of war. She prepared her pheonix again and engulfed her arm in flames.  
  
This is familiar. Chipp thought to himself, and without a second's hesitation appeared at her back and locked her arms from behind. "Wait....you're pretty flexabl-" a shoe in his face stopped him short and he gave a cry of pain.  
  
"Ouch damnit! That fucking hurt!" he cursed, holding back a tear or two. He then struck her in the chest and quickly tripped her from behind. Jam braced herself for the attack as he plunged himself toward her.  
  
Suddenly, a disambodied voice echoed around him. He fell foward and remained hovering over Jam.  
  
"You love her..." the voice whispers. "Kiss her..."  
  
Chipp looks frantically around. "Who the hell...?" He is suddenly filled with an urge to gaze at Jam as she lay helplessly under him.  
  
Yep....there she is....right under me..just..being a girl. Oh god.. You know I never noticed she has such a beautiful face. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!  
  
"I'll tell you what you're thinking!" the voice answered.  
  
Chipp was then alerted to a sharp prick on his shoulder. He looked to see a little pink arrow lodged in his flesh. Glancing up he noticed a strange figure with a paper bag on his head and wielding an umbrella levitating above the ground.  
  
"F-Faust...?" a feeling of overwhelming passion surged through the young ninja's body as he then met the eyes of Jam. He could only muster a blank and almost embarrased look as he tried to form words with his mouth.  
  
"W-hy...what are you doing Chipp?" she then realized the postion they were in, "You are such a pervert!" and thrusted the palm of her fist into his chin.  
  
I think that was supposed to hurt...  
  
"Kiss her..." the voice repeated.  
  
Jam was puzzled by Chipp's reaction, or in this case there was no reaction at all, and lay there blinking. "Um...." she started but was intrupted by a sharp pain in her leg.  
  
"J-Jam...I...I..uh.." he leaned forward closing the gap between them.  
  
"Chipp...."  
  
"Ooooooh, this is were it gets interesting!" the voice excitedly announced.  
  
"Faust! Go away!" Chipp yelled.  
  
"I'm not Faust...." he opened the umbrella, "I'm Mary Popins!" and drifted off with the wind.  
  
I'm lost...what was that all abou-  
  
Jam suddenly grabbed Chipp and kissed him with a great deal of passion. Thunder rolled across the sky and rain began to pour down. Jam released and stared up at the bewildered Chipp. They then rose to their feet without saying a word. The cold rain beat down opon them as they stood there, neither knowing excatly what they should do next. Chipp looked down at his feet and smiled nervously. He then walked closer to Jam and gathered her into his arms embracing her gently in the rain. 


	2. The Heart Affair

Author's note- OK, sorry this took so long...we had chapter 2 written about two completely other characters and then we thought.....maybe we should wait on these two....so here is a new chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Also, chapter 1 I redid somethings...mostly like the last paragraph just because I always really hated it... Anyway, we are working on chapter 3 and hopefully will not take as long, this chapter is a lot longer then the last one..oops...  
  
The Heart Affair  
Leaves crunched under his feet as he walked down a long, winding road, surrounded by beautiful trees. Drooping his head down, he tucked his hands inside his sleeves. Blood dripped from a gash on his forehead and a ugly wound on his arm, various parts of his robe were ripped and stained red. Anji sighed deeply, wishing he had a nice place to rest.  
  
"Damn..." he muttered softly to himself as he touched the gash were Chipp had struck him.  
  
He quickened his pace and continued down the road, hoping to find some place to tend to his wound.  
  
"Aaah!" a voice cried out, causing the birds to take flight from their tree perches.  
  
Anji darted off in the direction of the cry, pulling out his fans from deep within his sleeves. He began to call upon his ki force with his traditional Japanese dance and rode into battle on a monstrous blue dragon. A mysterious man with a bag on his head, wielding an umbrella quickly dodged the attack as Anji arrived on the scene. Without hesitation the man suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, "GOING MY WAY?!?!" and performed a spiral drop kick to Anji's chest.  
  
Anji's breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. He gave a painful groan and slowly stood up with the help of a nearby tree. Opening his eyes he saw a girl leaning up against another tree. He tried to focus his eyes through his glasses again, "B-...Baiken?" He looked again and this time he was sure, with the pink hair and the one blind eye. It was Baiken.  
  
She rose to her feet and drew her sword, "You moron! NEVER turn your back to an opponent!"  
  
Anji turned his attention back to the strange man now wielding a bow and arrow.  
  
"Anji!" Baiken's eyes widened and ran to push him out of firing range. Anji once again found himself with a mouthful of dirt and looked up to see Baiken ready to fight the mysterious figure.  
  
"Fool!" Baiken glanced behind her to scold Anji, "You can't do anything ri-" she stopped as she noticed a pink arrow jutting out from her leg.  
  
"...Are you ok?" Anji pointed to the arrow, "thats stuck in pretty deep. Ya' know, maybe you should be more careful."  
  
Baiken gave him a glare as her face turned red.  
  
The strange man was now dancing like a psychopath, twirling and laughing hysterically.  
  
"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Baiken growled at the man with anger.  
  
Once again the man aimed an arrow, Baiken tensed up but this time to her amazement Anji jumped in front of her.  
  
The man stopped and stared at Anji, "Looks like you don't need one of these." He put his hands on his hips.  
  
Anji's face went blank and he blinked a few times, "..F-Faust?"  
  
The man quickly dropped his arrow and bow, "I'm not Faust! I'm...err...Mary Popins!" he stretched out his umbrella and quickly drifted away.  
  
"Well...that was just odd," Anji scratched his head in confusion. A whimper escaped the lips of Baiken, who was now on the ground clutching her leg.  
  
"Baiken!" Anji tried to remove the arrow, "Let me help you!"  
  
He was almost instantly pushed aside. He looked at Baiken like a wounded puppy, "But, you're hurt, and you need help..."  
  
"You're an idiot!" she snapped, "How are you supposed to help me when you can't protect yourself?"  
  
Anji looked a bit puzzled, "What...do you mean?"  
  
"Look at yourself, what kind of moron goes into battle with a huge wound like that?" she pointed to his arm.  
  
"I...guess I kinda forgot about that..." he looked at it blankly, "I just wanted to help you."  
  
"I don't need your help..." she took her sword ripped off a part of her sleeve, "Here." she tied it around his wound.  
  
Anji blushed and pretended not to care. He focused his attention up at the trees and tried not to say anything stupid.  
  
"There..." Baiken finished fastening the cloth to Anji's arm, "It wont heal like that, but it will stop the bleeding until we reach a town."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Anji pointed at her leg again. Baiken snorted arrogantly and grabbed the arrow to remove  
  
it. She grunted a bit as she tugged at it.  
  
"Um...now that I think about it," Anji started, "It's in there pretty deep. It shouldn't be removed just yet."  
  
Baiken nodded and tried to stand, but found her leg too weak to support her.  
  
"Be careful!" he tried to help her up.  
  
Baiken slapped his helping hands away from her, "I said I didn't need your help!" she stood up, using her sword as a staff.  
  
"So...your going to limp all the way to town?" Anji chuckled slightly.  
  
"I'm not weak like you, I don't need anyone!" her legs moving in an odd rhythm, she started in the direction of the nearest town.  
  
"Your going to-" Anji started as he watched Baiken stumble to the ground.  
  
"Damn...." her hand reached out for her sword only to be held by Anji's hand.  
  
"Let me help you..." He scooped her up into his arms, "I'll carry you to the nearest Doctor."  
  
"Anji put me down!" she beat on his head.  
  
"Owww!" Anji whined, "Come on! Be nice!"  
  
Baiken narrowed her eyes and gave him one last punch in the head before reluctantly submitting.  
  
Hours pasted and the two still hadn't made it to a town. The sky glowed in its beautiful pink and red design as the day neared nightfall. The conclusion was made that they would have to find a place to rest for the night. Finding a relatively open field, Anji surrendered and placed Baiken down against a rock.  
  
"I'm sorry Baiken..." Anji sat down next to her and traced his finger across the soft soil.  
  
"What for?" Baiken looked at him questionably.  
  
"You're right...How can I help you when I can't even help myself. I tried and yet we're still out here." he let out a sigh, and began to twiddle his thumbs.  
  
Baiken's face turned a light shade of red, "...It's ok ...you were just trying to help..."  
  
Anji's face curled up into a cheerful smile, "Good," he enthused, "Because I'll be carrying you to town after our rest!"  
  
Baiken twitched, "I said it was ok that you helped me. I didn't say treat me like I'm helpless!"  
  
Anji's cheerful expression quickly vanished from his face, "Oh...sorry."  
  
He then walked a few feet away and propped himself down in a slump, his back facing Baiken.  
  
Damn... she thought Every time I time I look at him my heart races. I guess he is kind of  
  
handsome...But...He makes me so mad. I can't stand being helped. If people always helped me I'd be weak. And I need to be strong to get my vengeance...I can't let him make me weak. But he looked so cute when he got that puppy face..  
  
Baiken giggled slightly, "Wait...I just giggled...what the hell? Why..?" her eyes turned to meet Anji's back. ...No...It's almost like I'm in... "NO!" she suddenly shouted, "It can't be!"  
  
Anji jumped to his feet but restrained himself from running to her side, "What's wrong, Baiken?"  
  
She just stared at Anji's brown eyes with a blush across her face, "Just...take me to town..."  
  
It took them two whole hours to reach the town and once there Anji wasted no time in delivering Baiken to a doctor.  
  
"Now just sit still and-" the doctor pulled the arrow from Baiken's leg, "there!"  
  
Baiken grabbed a hold of Anji's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
The doctor let out a long whistle, "Wow..." he said examining the arrow, "this must have been in...two or three inches!" He began to apply medicine to Baiken's wound, "Now hold on, ok? I have to wrap it." he left the room to retrieve the bandages.  
  
There was a long silience before the doctor returned to them, a roll of bandages in hand. He pulled his chair up to Baiken and pulled her leg toward him. "This should't take long." He then began to apply the white cloth around her limb, "That should do it!"  
  
The salves began to make a slight stinging sensation inside her leg, she then tighten the grasped Anji's hand tighter. The doctor took a quick at the two, "You two make a lovely couple!" He smiled.  
  
Anji's face lit up with utter glee, "You think so?"  
  
Baiken quickly ripped her hand away from Anji, "Hmph!"  
  
"Oh, dear! Did I offend you?" the doctor said alarmingly.  
  
"What the hell do you think!? Look at him! He's an idiot!"  
  
"Do you have a fever?" the doctor placed his hand on her forehead, "Your face is bright red."  
  
Baiken growled as she stormed out, using her sword as a staff.  
  
"Uh.thank you!" Anji paid the doctor's fee, "Bye!" he ran out, chasing after Baiken.  
  
Why do I keep acting like this? Baiken thought, What is it about Anji that piques my intrest so much?  
  
"Waaaaiiiiiiitttttt!", Anji cried out.  
  
Baiken turned and found her self on the ground in a flash, "Owe!"  
  
Anji had rammed into her, "Heh heh, sorry about that!" he bowed to her and struck himself in the head with his fan.  
  
Baiken stood up, balancing her weight with her sword, "Moron!"  
  
"Hey! Anjiiiii!" a voice cried out. He turned to be greeted by the smiling face of Jam.  
  
"Oh! Hello Jam!" he greeted her with a deep bow.  
  
"Hello Baiken!" she waved energeticly.  
  
Baiken didn't respond.  
  
Jam gave Anji a warm hug and snuggled up close to him, "You guys look tired."  
  
"We are," Anji nodded and yawned.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Baiken tore Jam away from Anji, "he's min-" she stopped as she realized what she was going to say. She quickly turned and shuffled her feet.  
  
A long silence engulfed the three. Anji shifted focus between the two girls. "E-eh?" Jam started, breaking the tension, "Anyway. If you two want to eat, you can come to my resturant. Its on me."  
  
"Really? That'd be great." He grabbed Baiken and dragged her along with him as if nothing had happened.  
  
Shortly after being seated, Jam arrived with two steaming plates of food, "Here you are!" and she rushed back into the back.  
  
"Here! Let me help you with that!" he began to cut up Baiken's meat.  
  
"I can cut that myself, Anji..."  
  
"No, no, no! Let me, you're wounded and you need my help."  
  
"Anji...I'm wounded...on my leg! I don't eat with my leg! I can still eat my own food!"  
  
"....Right! Your leg!" he picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and held it toward Baiken's mouth, "Say 'ah'."  
  
"Stop it, Anji!" she stood up, throwing the table up, knocking food everywhere, "I just...I never want to see you again!" She glared into Anji's eyes who was now covered in food, his hair soaked with miso. It began to drip into his torn flesh on his shoulder. The pain seemed to be out-weighed by the feeling of his heart crushing. His soul seemed to collapse as Baiken walked out on him, her hair flowing in the wind. He felt so lost, so confused. His hand stretched outward, only to remain empty, "Baiken...I'm sorry..."  
  
Anji.... Baiken thought as she ran as fast as her wound would let her go, I don't know what's wrong with me...I hope you can forgive me.. 


	3. The Guild Affair

WARNING This is going to be a shounen-ai chapter between Eddie and Venom. It really isn't that big of a deal but if you're that against it I suppose you could just skip this chapter. GLARE

ANYWAY! I re-did this chapter. I got tired of people complaing about the names. SO I fixed it. I switched Eddie to Zato! I hope everyone is happy.

Chapter 3

The shadow jabbed and slashed at Zato becoming more violent with each assault. Clutching his heart, Eddie stumbled back to a wall for support. He breathed heavily and tried to subdue the shadow creature vainly fearing for his life.

"I'm your source of life! What are you doing?!" Zato cried falling to his knees.

"FOOL! I'VE FOND ANOTHER, THERE IS NO USE FOR YOU NOW!" the shadow echoed. Eddie screamed in agony as the creature scorched his flesh. Fangs bared, the creature lunged at it's fallen victim and sunk razor sharp teeth into his neck. An ear piercing shriek bellowed as Venom awoke with a start.

"Master Zato..." Venom whispered into the darkness of his bedroom. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to calm himself.

"It was only a dream..." his body shook as he recalled the images, "It was only a... nightmare," he whispered again.

The following morning, Venom decided to try and forget his visions and lose himself in a soothing game of pool at a local pub.

"Mornin' Venom!" the bar tender happily greeted as the white hair assassin walked through the door. Venom gave a small but friendly wave as he made his way to one of the three pool tables in back. He slammed his briefcase on the table and retrieved his pool stick. Venom summoned his own billiard balls and readied them for play. As soon as his pool stick collided with the que ball another vision flooded his thoughts.

Blood poured from Zato's mouth and the creature just laughed.

"YOU REALLY ARE A PITIFUL SIGHT," the creature mocked and punched him in the gut. Zato clenched his stomach and coughed up more warm blood.

"You damned thing..." he spat. "Just leave my body and get on with it."

The creature seemed to smirk as it floated there above Zato.

"AS YOU WISH, I'VE HAD MY FUN," the creature formed a spike from the shadows around them and directed it at Zato . "GOOD BYE, PUPPET..." Shooting from the ground the spike struck Zato's chest, he fell backwards and became silent.

"Master Zato!" Venom regained consciousness and grabbed at the air. "Not again!" he cursed under his breathe and punched the floor.

"Venom? Are you ok?" the bar tender asked who had taken a seat beside him. Venom hadn't realized that he had somehow come to sit up against the wall.

"What...what happened to me?" Venom asked more to himself rather then the bar tender.

"You just fell unconscious against the wall. I tried to wake you up but you weren't moving, I was about to call a doctor," the old man explained looking concerned.

"I'm fine now.."

"You don't look fine, you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

"No....I have to go," Venom quickly gathered his stuff before the bar tender could ask any more questions. "I have to see Master Zato."

In a steamy jungle far off is where Venom found himself. It was almost like someone told him exactly where to go. He didn't care how he got here, or how he knew where to go. The only thing on his mind was Zato. The visions were not normal, it was like Eddie was calling for him to help. It felt like hours of walking. Ducking under low branches, swatting every species of bug imaginable, dodging quick sand and poisonous plants, until finally a lake with a soothing waterfall came into view from the foliage.

"Behind it..." Venom whispered to no one. "I know that's where he is."

Still carrying his case, he trekked carefully around the lake he made it to the waterfall. It didn't seem to be hiding anything behind it but Venom was absolutely sure it was there. He close his eyes and jumped through the water. When he opened his eyes he fond himself in a cave. It was too dark to see how far it went back so he carefully made his way forward.

"Master Zato!" he called. His echoing voice was the only response he got. "Master Zato!" he called louder. He heard movement from somewhere in the cave and hurried his pace.

"......Venom...." came a soft voice, "Please......go away." A small light was now coming from the back of the musty cave as Venom drew closer.

It was fire, he realized as the end of the cave was visible. The fire was small, only a few twigs and leaves were keeping it alive. And in the corner of the cave, where the light of the diminutive fire could not reach, lay a person. His back against the wall, legs somewhat crossed, head turned so as to stare at the wall and making no sound besides a raspy intake of breath every so often.

"Master Zato...." Venom stopped and stared into the shadows at him.

"I told you ...to get out of here," he said, not even bothering to face Venom.

Venom dropped his case. "You're dying..." Venom started towards his master, his Zato, his obsession.

"I know that...You knew that...everyone has always known that," Zato spat. "And now...it's finally time to get this life over with."

"What happened to the shadow?" Venom asked.

"Eddie? Not sure... it said it had fond someone else and, after stabbing me, disappeared," he coughed up the last few words staining his hands with blood. The hole in his chest was still bleeding, Venom took note of it as he looked Zato over. Zato could sense himself being looked over and tensed up.

"That bastard Eddie missed my heart so I've just been sitting here bleeding to death," he gave a short laugh. "It really is a pain in the ass.."

Venom kneeled beside him and examined the injury.

"There....might be a way to.." he started but Zato put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Just let me die...please," he pleaded finally turning his head to him. Even with his visor on he had a sense of relief to him. He wanted to die, to finally rid himself of this life he hated.

"Master..." Venom whispered.

A weak but warm smile crossed the face of Zato, "Venom, you've served me loyally for years...please don't stop now. I want you to let me die here...please."

"I..." he paused. "I.."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Zato managed to let out a small chuckle, "That's just like you Venom. You stick to what you think is right."

"Master Zato...please don't speak, save your energy," Venom pleaded with him.

"What energy is there...to save? It doesn't matter if I stop talking. It doesn't matter if I stall it or not, death will come...Venom...I...AM going to die." he covered his mouth and coughed up a small amount of blood.

Zato suddenly felt a prick in his arm. " It seems even the insects want me to hurry up and die..." He watched as a figure darted back into the shadows.

Venom immediately searched Zato's arm and pulled out a small arrow, "What's -"

"I leave the guild in your hands..." his voice seemed to shift.

"...Mast -"

"Venom..." Zato's voice grew softer.

"Y-yes, Master Zato?" his attention now at Zato's face.

Zato said nothing. He slowly lifted his arm and pointed at his visor. A few seconds passed, they hadn't moved at all. He pointed at his visor again, "Venom...remove this from me..."

His hands shaking, he began to search through Zato's soft hair to the back of the visor. His hands felt warmer and heavy. He glanced to find Zato's hands upon his. Together they removed Zato's last reminder of his curse. Venom looked out through his hair, it was hard, but he noticed that Zato's eyes were focused. They weren't cold and dead anymore. His eyes weren't staring into eternal darkness, they were looking at him.

"It can't be..." Venom thought. "Master Zato...your...eyes...you can.."

Zato gently pushed back Venom's hair to reveal his handsome face. For the first time, their seeing eyes met. The icy blue eyes of Zato gazed into the Venom's dark blue pools.

"Venom I know you'll be a great master for the guild and I know you'll make me proud. I want you to watch out for Millia and lead everyone in the right direction." his weak laugh hardly reached Venom's ears. "It's sad really. I'm finally free from the shadow's power, I have control over my body and yet I'm falling apart. I've longed to see again and now my vision is restored and yet...I hurts to be able to see you. My life has just be handed to me again, but it's ending as well. I finally see the face of the man who is so loyal to me, but I'll never see it again. My body is so used to depending on the shadow now that it can hardly do anything on it's own. Venom, I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing. I didn't realize that my mind was calling out to you. But in a way, I'm happy you came here. ...Venom?"

"Yes...Master?" he replied, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Why have you been so loyal to me for so long? Others like Millia seem to rebel very so often, but you...you..."

"It's...not exactly all loyalty...most of it is lo-"

Venom grew silent, his eyes closed as Zato's lips pressed passionately against his own. Now tears fell from Zato's eyes as well as he pulled Venom in to a longer, deeper kiss. Zato was smiling from his embrace but frowning as well. His time had come...he would part from the world.

"Forgive me...Master...Venom. I.......I...lo....yo-" His body grew limp in Venom's arms.

He held the body tightly as he began to sob. His cries echoed through the cave, but the echoes weren't alone. They were soon drowned out by maniacal laughter.

"Just like a dog. Hmph! ." a voice snapped as it got closer to Venom.

"It's...It's you!" he cried in horror.

"You're pathetic, always by your master's side, praying he'll give you a little pat on the head or a 'good job'. You were just his little puppy, there to do his deeds and nothing else. But if you're as stupid as him you'll make a prefect vessel. I WILL enslave your body" Eddie shouted.

"How dare you speak of Master Zato like that! You will haunt us no more! In his name I'll put an end to your life!" his enraged voice filled the cave. he quickly retrieved his pool stick from his case, "You won't escape..." his body began to glow as an apparition of Zato followed his every move and together they ran into the Eddie's last battle...


	4. The Ship Affair

Chapter 4  
  
The Ship Affair  
  
"Johnny! Get up! There is something wrong with the engine!" April came barging into the room, hair a mess and completely out of breath. The pirate moaned and turned over in his bed gesturing groggily for the girl to leave. She huffed and tore the covers off him.  
  
"C'mon!" she urged, not caring he was only dressed in smilely face boxers. "It's already three in the afternoon! What are you still doing asleep anyway?!"  
  
"I'm coming...I'm coming.." Johnny moaned rolling over onto the floor.  
  
"Well, hurry," April hastened then slamming the door before rushing back to the engine room.  
  
"Why can't problems wait till after I'm awake.." he complained while clumsily putting on his pants. Scoffing at his leather jacket he decided to bless the ship with his shirtless self. As he opened the door a burst of light blinded him and had to quickly grab his sunglasses.  
  
"Damn you burning ball of fire in the sky.." he cursed to no one in particular. Sighing, he took a detour from the engine room to the deck of the ship. Where, oblivious to Johnny, May was, toting a large crate.  
  
"Why do I have to drag this thing around to the deck?" she whined letting the crate halt where it was. Out of breathe and flushed, May rested on the railing of the ship. She took a deep breathe and gazed at the forestall surrounding they had flown into. Birds of all colors dotted the trees setting the scene beautifully. Casually turning to view the whole forest she noticed Johnny on the opposite side of the deck. He still had not noticed her as he too gazed at the environment.  
  
"Johnny....How come he didn't even notice me?! He could have helped with the giant crate! Geez!" she huffed arrogantly. "I'll make sure he never ignores a girl again.." focused on her goal she made her way towards the unsuspecting pirate. When suddenly, a prick on her neck stopped her.  
  
"What was..," she turned to see a man wielding a small pink bow in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Covered in various colored feathers as if to blend in with the bird species of the area he looked surprisingly like...  
  
"Faust?" she questioned as the figure floated away.  
  
"Not Faust! Mary Popiiiiiiinss," his voice trailed off into wind as he quickly flew off into the distance.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Johnny appeared unexpectedly behind the bewildered May.  
  
"Oh! Um...uh..I don't know," she blurted out abruptly. Johnny raised in eyebrow questionably, causing her to blush furiously and look down at her feet.  
  
Why am I blushing...Didn't I want to tell him something? She looked back up at him and fought to keep her red face down. It didn't work..  
  
"What's wrong? You have a fever?" he placed his hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened and her breathe quickened. She pushed his hand away and turned around.  
  
"No..no..I'm fine, I'm just..um..the crate! Yeah, the crate! I had to drag that thing across the ship so I'm a little worn out," she forced a small laugh.  
  
"You sure? Your acting kinda..weird," Johnny protested putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up.  
  
"W-What's wrong with being a little worn out?! I'm fine!" in her rush to get away from Johnny she forgot how close she was to the edge of the ship. In a matter of seconds she was clinging to the rail with one hand, dangling from the ship.  
  
"Help!" she screamed while trying vainly to grab the edge of the ship with her other hand.  
  
"May! Hang on!" Johnny called after her reaching for her other hand.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" she yelled back.  
  
"Johnny! Johnny! The engine is going to explode! ..May!" April came running toward them, covered in oil from head to foot. Right as April got within a foot of the two the ship started to shake and rumble and was followed by an eruption from the engine room. The ship was thrown off balance, knocking everything and everyone down. The violence of the explosion was too much for May and she lost her grip on the rail.  
  
"May!" Johnny called after her, try vainly to regain balance on the rocky ship. "We have to land and find her!" he directed at April.  
  
"No need, we're going to crash!"  
  
The ship groaned as it turned sharply into the canopy of the forest below. Trunks snapped like twigs under the hug vessel, birds fled frantically into the sky trying to make way for the monster that was destroying their homes.  
  
"Don't let the ship turn over!" Johnny had finally blundered into the control room, taking over steering the ship as it plummeted rapidly to the earth. The ship collided with trees and other vegetation and had to intention of stopping. However, before the ship could journey any further it came to an abrupt halt. A tsunami seemed to erupt all around the bewildered pirates as they fought to regain balance which proved impossible.  
  
After about a minute, the longest minute anyone on the ship has ever experienced, everything was silent. No birds, no water, no earsplitting sound of trees cracking, just silence. The ship was drenched, along with the crew. Fish lay scattered on deck, gasping for breath. The first person to stir was Johnny, standing up with the aid of an upturned table. Blood flowed down his face from a gash above his left eyebrow, a result of being thrust headfirst into an upturned table.  
  
"Everyone ok?" he called, looking around the ship for haggard crew mates.  
  
"I hurt in places I didn't know existed..." April whined, coming out of under a chair, "How did we stop?"  
  
They both limped out onto the deck to assess the situation. It was quiet obvious what had happened when they went outside. The ship was lodged in a large river, that must have been deep to trap a huge vessel like the 'May Ship'.  
  
"I have to go find May.." Johnny said, ignoring the dilemma completely. April looked apprehensive for a moment, but then smiled understandingly at him.  
  
"Fine, we'll try and patch things up here," she assured, kicking a brightly colored bream back into its aquatic habitation.  
  
"I wont be too long hopefully," he winked, then began to ascend down the stranded vessel.  
  
***  
  
"...Ouch," May moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "Wha...what happened to me?" she asked no one. Or at least, no one human. A large vividly colored parrot cocked its head at the strange creature in her nest. At the site of the bird, May moaned even louder. She looked down at the forest floor far below.  
  
"This is just perfect.." she complained, pulling a stubborn twig from her hair. "Mr..or Mrs. Birdie, can you help me get down?" she pleaded to the bird vainly. In response the bird puffed its feathers and squawked angrily. May covered her ears to drown out the racket as best as she could.  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed impatiently, trying to shoo the bird away. As if the smite her, the parrot squawked even louder and then initiated an attack upon the bewildered girl. Pecking and scratching at her bare skin. In her violent attempt to shoo the bird and protect her already aching body the branch she had occupied suddenly cracked. Both the parrot and May fell silent, not wanting to upset the branch any further.  
  
"I have to get down..." she whispered, as if speaking any louder would cause the branch to snap. When, as a matter of fact, it doesn't take much to break an already cracked branch. For when May gently grabbed for another branch the one she was on finally gave way. Her and the nest plummeted toward the ground as it seemed to rise up to meet them. They both landed with a crash, upsetting the leaves and twigs that had accumulated on the ground. After all fell silent, the parrot flew nonchalantly down from it's perch to investigate the wreckage, landing in the grounded nest. Cocking it's head innocently at May as she lay against the tree, eyes closed. Seeing nothing better to do the bird squawked to get May's attention and looked almost disappointed to see her respond with a moan.  
  
"Damn....bird...," she managed.  
  
***  
"May! Maaaay!" his voice trailed endlessly through the forest and to his disappointment claiming no response.  
  
"Maaaaaaa-OUCH!" he shrieked, tripping over a vine that was determined to make his quest harder. He wished now that he had not left his jacket lying in his room as he winced from new cuts that seem to appear by themselves, dotting his body.  
  
"After all this... she better still be alive," he said to himself, although the thought of finding May dead was unbearable and quickly tried to change the subject in his head.  
  
She'll be fine...she's strong. Takes more then that to kill my lil May.  
  
Taking more precaution where he stepped now, he proceeded in the direction he hoped was the right one.  
  
***  
"You think someone is looking for me?" May asked the parrot, but it just squawked sadly at it's fallen nest. She sighed, narrowing her eyes through the trees around her in hopes to see someone emerge and bring her home. Her ankle now broken, it was hard for her to move. And even if she did attempt to find the ship (which she knew had to have crashed somewhere) she wouldn't have the slightest idea where to look.  
  
It's hopeless... she sighed again.  
  
The parrot looked up at her, then back at it's nest flapping it's wings lightly.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about your stupid nest," she snapped. "You have no idea what I'm going through you stupid bird!"  
  
The parrot squawked back and took flight, leaving her alone. She threw a stick vainly after it in desperation.  
  
"Fine! Leave me!" she called after it, hiding the feeling from herself that she really wanted for it to come back.  
  
***  
Forcing his way through ever increasing thick foliage, Johnny had no intention of giving in to the relentless forest. His mind was focused on his objective and few plants weren't going to stand in his way.  
  
But.., he told himself, This is like finding a needle in a haystack.  
  
The blood red sunset warned the world of the sun's soon departure as Johnny searched desperately for May. The breaking twigs and leaves under his foot were the only sounds that eerily echoed through the forest, the birds and animals seeming to only want to emerge in the covering of darkness that would soon overtake the land.  
  
Damn... I have to find her fast.  
  
As if the answer his silent call, a loud squawk broke the silence of the mysteriously calm evening. Johnny instinctively looked up into the sky, the sound was somewhat calming compared to the latter. A coloful parrot circled above him calling for some unknown reason.  
  
Stupid bird...  
  
As if frustrated by its unanswered call, the bird dived suddenly toward Johnny. Caught completely off guard by the dive-bombing parrot, he tripped over his own feet and ate a couple of leaves in the process. Cursing at himself and at the bird he found his footing and erected himself. The bird sat innocently on a branch that happened to be eye level with Johnny. Johnny glared back, attempting to intimidate it.  
  
"Damn bird!" the bird squawked flapping it's wings. Johnny blinked confusedly.  
  
"Y-you can talk?" he asked it. No you idiot... Birds can't talk on their own, they mimic people.  
  
"Damn bird! Damn bird!" it chanted, flapping it's wings even more.  
  
"Yes! Your are a damn bird, now shu-" Johnny stopped. ...Could it have mimiced it from... May? He pondered the question to himself. It's worth a try.  
  
"Go... to... May," he told to bird, realizing how stupid he must look.  
  
"Damn bird!" it squawked in response.  
  
"No! May, go to May! Girl, brown hair," it was at this time he questioned his sanity as the bird cocked it's head at him.  
  
"Damn bird!" he yelled at it.  
  
"Damn bird! Damn bird!" the parrot squawked and just as suddenly as it appeared took flight, chanting it's song to the rest of the world. Without thinking or caring Johnny followed it from below, hopping "Damn bird" was code for May.  
  
"Maaay!" he called as he followed the bird obediently. 


	5. The Opera Affair

The Opera Affair

Note this is sorta kinda a yaoi...in a way not really... but if you have something against a male kissing another male...you'd best run by this chapter. These lil doo dahs blah, blah , or _blah _mean a Thought. I don't know which one with work...it's been screwing up lately. Sorry for the constant posting without a new chapter. I just want to fix things wrong that I can find.

The sound of pounding feet echoed through the empty side streets of China. Dust kicked up from the ground as the young bounty hunter gave chase. His heart racing like the feet that dashed on the road. As he rounded the corner the trashcans and boxes of various shapes and sizes were determined to slow him down. Wasting no time he used little effort to jump and curve his way through the obstacles.

"I will make it in time! I have to!" He panted and hugged around another corner. A sign reading 'Dead End' caught his eye as he darted down the alley. "Oh crap." he sighed at a brick wall which seemed to be mocking him.

"Nothing is going to get in my way!" he dashed back down the alley and made a quick U-turn. He paused and took a typical running position, and with burst of adrenaline rushed at the brick hurdle. Lacking only a few feet from the wall he tensed his legs and leaped, clearing the wall but....All right, you have to think about this. Most people look or at least think about what might be on the other side of an obstacle such as this, but not our little bounty hunter. Smoothly gliding over the wall he landed hard on the head of an unlucky passer-by and tripped, sprawling to the floor.

"Ouch!" a cry came from underneath him.

Before he could respond with an apology screeching sound ripped through the sky, smashing his heart to pieces.

The man rubbed his head, trying vainly to ease the pain, "You should really watch where-" he paused to take a good look at the young boy, "...Bridget?"

He didn't reply, his eyes never left the sky. They filled with tears watching the steel bird soar overhead.

"Bridget?" the man questioned again.

"Noooo!" Bridget fell to his knees. "Now I'll never get there..."

A warm comforting hand grasped Bridget's shoulder as the man called out to him again. Bridget tried to hold back his river of sorrow as his eyes were met by a familiar face with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ky?" he whined.

Ky looked up at the sky and chuckled , "Don't tell me, that was your plane, wasn't it?"

Bridget nodded slowly; "Now I'll never get out of here." he began to cry loudly without shame.

Ky's eyes widened and thought hurriedly of something to say, "Don't cry! Uh...you seem tired, why don't take you to Jam's to rest up?"

Even from a block away the familiar clattering dishes and cups could be heard. Inside, sitting in one of the back tables, Bridget sat with a plate of food under his nose with Ky who had his hands folded neatly under his chin, "So why were you in a hurry to leave?"

Bridget poked at his food, "Well I was going to go home to England...but I heard that there was going to be an opera held in a famous theater in France. So I used the last of my bounty money to get a ticket there."

"Opera?" Ky's smile seemed warm and sincere, "Sounds nice. When is it?"

"It was today. I messed up big time. I thought I could track down one more target before I got on the plane. It didn't turn out all to well."

"Today?" Ky thought to himself. "I don't believe there are any operas in France today..."

"That can't be..." Bridget reached inside his shirt and retrieved a newspaper clipping, "This paper right here says it's today." He handed the clipping to Ky.

Ky stared at the clipping for a few seconds and then nearly fell out of his seat laughing, "This isn't for the opera, this is for auditions."

Bridget sank in his seat, whining loudly "I don't believe it. I'm a complete idiot!" Tears of pity rolled out of his eyes.

Ky looked about at all the curious faces staring at Bridget, "Bridget calm down. Bridget? Please stop crying."

Bridget's cries only grew louder, Ky's pleas couldn't pierce through Bridget's obsessive weeping.

"Bridget!", Ky was now by Bridget's side, his hands placed firmly on his shoulders. "Please behave yourself!"

His whining finally subsided, but the tears kept flowing from his eyes. Ky opened his mouth to say comforting words to him, but felt a tapping on his back.

"Excuse me..." a small female voice came from behind him.

Ky turned to find no one, "Huh?"

A tugging came at his shirt, "Ahem, a bit lower."

"Uh.." his eyes fell upon the beautiful young woman. "Jam?" A smile crossed his face.

Jam didn't reply, she only pointed at Bridget and stomped her foot.

"Oh...I'm very sorry about all of this. He can get rather emotional..." he chuckled nervously.

Her eye's widened with shock, "You mean to say...that little girl...is a boy?"

The crying and whining seemed to start up again almost immediately, "I'm a boy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." she gave Bridget a reassuring smile. "But, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." her voice grew soft.

" I understand..." Ky's face seemed a bit disappointed.

"Oh, but you can come back any time!" Jam gave Ky a pat on the chest.

"Thank you, Jam." He pulled her into a hug.

Her cheeks turned red,"K-...Ky?" Jam's voice sounded uneasy.

The sound of a door slamming open shook everyone inside as an enraged voice boomed throughout the restaurant," YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

Their attention was brought to the door and there stood Chipp with hate in his eyes.

Ky found himself on the ground. He had been tackled before he could blink, his eyes were now trying to focus on whatever had knocked the wind from his chest.

"Ky, I swear I'll kill you! Don't you dare touch Jam again!" Chipp's rage grew with every word that flew from his mouth.

Jam threw herself at Chipp, trying to loosen his grip on Ky. " Chipp, stop it! It was just a hug!" her attempt to free Ky was failing. Chipp's grip only grew stronger. Chipp drew out his blade and held it against Ky's throat. There was a great uproar of screams as people fled out of the restaurant.

A blue blur flew pass Chipp's face as he flipped back to avoid it. "What was that?" he growled.

Jam sighed in relief and helped Ky up, he was still gasping for air.

"I missed?" Bridget questioned himself.

"It was you?" Chipp didn't really seem to care for Bridget's age. He was too lost in his rage for Ky and darted at him.

Bridget was suddenly filled with fear; in a split second Chipp could slit his throat. He had to do something to protect himself. His eye caught a glimpse of a thin line leading back to Chipp. _That's right... _he thought.

He threw back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs "COME BACK!!!!!"

His yo-yo began to glow and retreated back toward it's owner, knocking Chipp unconscious. Jam rushed to his side, trying to revive him.

Bridget grabbed Ky by the hand and drug him out of the restaurant "Phew...that was a bit too close huh?"

"A little to close." he rubbed his neck "I really thought he was going to kill me. But then he backed out of it."

Bridget stared at Ky for a few seconds. "He was going to kill you."

"How do you know that?" Ky ran his fingers through his hair.

"If...If I hadn't thrown my yo-yo..." his eyes were on his feet now.

"Ah...so THAT was the rush of wind I felt. You're quite talented with that yo-yo aren't you?" he gave him a friendly hug "I owe you my life."

Bridget's was looking off at the sky again as he let out a sigh.

"Bridget?" Ky called.

"Mmhmm?"

"If...you really want to go to the opera...I'll take you there." he smiled his warm smile again.

"Really?!" Bridget's face lit up in joy.

"Really."

Ky was almost knocked down by the force of Bridget's impact. He found himself locked in his bear-hug.

"Oh thank you so much Ky!"

"It's nothing at all. Really."

It wasn't long before Bridget found himself staring out the window of the plane. He seemed so happy. He wasn't sure if it was from being on a plane or Ky's kindness. He plopped himself down in his seat and opened a small bag of peanuts. He looked over at Ky. He was sitting quietly with his legs crossed, reading a book. I wonder what he's reading...It's a really thick book he thought. He picked up a small magazine, crossed his legs and pretended to read. He glancing over at Ky, trying to see what Ky was reading.

Ky took at quick glance at Bridget who was mimicking his movements. He chuckled and pat him on the head. "It's called 'Knight'." he closed the book and smiled at Bridget.

Bridget blushed and quickly sat up straight. He stared forward at the seat in front of him. "What's it about?"

"A knight who stood alone. A knight who tries to show his fellow men the true justice that they need to see." He rested his head in his hand. "...A bit like me, really."

Bridget smiled at Ky, but the moment their eyes met, they darted back toward the window. Ky rose an eyebrow, smiled and reopened the book to read again.

A few hours pasted and the two had finally arrived in France. As they left the airport a storm broke out and the crowd of people hastened their speed breaking Ky and Bridget apart. Ky tried to look over the crowd of people for Bridget, but rain blurred his vision. He could only make out a tall figure in front of him. It seemed to be wielding something in it's hand, but he couldn't make it out. He felt a pain in his shoulder and quickly inspected it. To his amazement he pulled out a small arrow. A warm feeling inside lasted a few seconds and quickly subsided. He looked back up to find that the tall figure had vanished. He shook the idea out of his mind and continued to search for Bridget.

"Ky?!" Bridget called out from within the crowd. "Kyyyy!!!!?!!" He grew frightened. "Ky!?! Where are you!?!" his face began to heat up as he ran through the rain. Many people pushed him back as he tried to find his way back to Ky. He started to cry as he began to run harder. A sharp pain in his shin caused him to trip and fall onto the wet street. He looked back at the arrow in his leg and yanked it out. An odd feeling of warmth surged inside and pumped through his body. He tried to stand but the pain in his shin seemed to force him back down. More tears fell down his face. He then saw a tall figure in front of him.

"D-Dr. Faust?" he whimpered.

The man shook his head. "No no no, little one! I'm Marry Po-" he was quickly taken away but the current of the crowd.

Bridget grew desperate and his holler echoed, "KY!!!!!"

"Bridget?" Ky's voice came from behind him. "There you are! I was afraid I had lost you!" He tried help Bridget to his feet, but Bridget stumbled from the pain.

"I'm sorry about this...for causing you so much trouble." Bridget whispered.

"You're no trouble at all."

Bridget looked up to see Ky's face smiling at him again. It was different this time. Bridget felt a stirring inside of him. Ky's hand reached out to him to help him.

"Come on. I'll give you a lift." he pointed at his back.

Bridget nodded his head and climbed onto Ky's back. His arms were wrapped around Ky's neck. Bridget's face grew red. Ky had a warm body. Bridget had feeling inside of him that he hadn't felt before. He was a bit confused, but he didn't seem to care. He felt safe and comfortable where he was.

"There we go." Ky placed Bridget down on a chair inside his mansion. He made his way to the fireplace and lit a match. A little orange glow colored the bricks inside the fireplace. Ky began to fan life to the fire as he called Bridget over to him.

"Yes?" Bridget whipped the water from his face with his hand.

"You might want to take those wet clothes off. You'll catch a cold. If that happened you'd miss the opera tomorrow." his back still facing Bridget.

"Uh..." his face turned red again.

"Mm?" Ky turned to Bridget. "...." He looked at Bridget's bashful expression and let out a friendly laugh. "Don't worry Bridget. You've got nothing that I don't have. It's alright."

Bridget took off his head gear dropped it. He looked over at Ky who was still preparing the fire. _ Why'd I freak out like that? He's jut trying to help me...Right?_ "Bridget you're being stupid..." he told himself.

"Huh?" Ky looked over his shoulder.

"Uh...Nothing!" Bridget lifted his dress over his head and placed it next to his head gear.

"Good." Ky approached him. "I'll go get you a blanket. Just sit close to the fire and stay warm ok?" his smile alone made Bridget feel warm.

"Mmhmm." He sat in front of the fire and stared deep into it.

_ Ok...Bridget get a grip. He only smiled. It's not that great. But...ever since we got here...everything he does...makes me feel...like...I...No It can't be that. No, no way. But it seems like it. He's so kind to me. Being kind doesn't mean anything. So he took the trouble of paying for your meal, paying for the trip here, and finding you in the crowd of people. That doesn't mean you...But...the way he talks to me. His smile is kind of cute...and he has really pretty eyes. I'll have to admit Ky is a very attractive man. But I don't really think I'm attracted TO him...am I? _

"Here you go." he handed a blanket to Bridget and sat down next to him.

Bridget just stared at Ky. His chest was bare and his hair still wet. He felt himself blushing again. He couldn't move his eyes.

"Bridget, your face is red. Have you caught a fever?" He placed his hand on Bridget's forehead, which only made him get redder. "Hmm. You feel fine. Maybe you're just flushed. I'll get you some tea."

_ Great Bridget...that was just perfect. It's just his hand! But...it was warm and soft._ He had a cat like smile on his face. _ Maybe...  
_  
Bridget began to fiddle around with Ky's sword. "Wow...the blade is so long." He felt the edge and pricked himself. "Owe!"

"Heh heh, be careful with that. A prick is nothing, but it may shock you." Ky handed Bridget a cup of tea.

"Thank you." he sipped some of the tea. _ Ack...it's too hot._ He placed the cup on the floor and stretched.

"If you're tired there's a guest room on the third floor. You can go there if you like." he picked up the cup and headed back toward the kitchen.

_It's been about an hour...I wonder if he's asleep yet? _Bridget got out o bed and headed down stairs. He peeked into Ky's bedroom, he wasn't there. He wondered around and found a room in the very back of the mansion. He peeked his head around the corner of the door and surely there was Ky. He was performing a form of the sword.

_He must have been here for a while. He's sweating a lot and his hair is messy._ He tripped and fell inside of the room.

Like a reflex Ky threw the sword in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?!" He turned to find a frightened Bridget.

Bridget got up quickly and darted back down the hall.

"Bridget!" Ky called after him.

Bridget had returned to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Bridget..." Ky came from around the corner and sat next to Bridget. "Did I scare you?"

He nodded. "I thought you were going to kill me."

Ky took Bridget's head and lay it on his lap. "The truth is, I was more afraid for you. I thought something might have happend.

Bridget's face turned red again. _ He's...warm._

"Bridget? .....Bridget?" He looked down at him. "He's asleep?" _I'll just let him sleep._

Morning finally broke and Ky awoke to find Bridget missing. He looked around, but couldn't find him at all. He smelled burning coming from the kitchen. _Oh no...don't tell me. _He rushed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ky! I made breakfast!" he had a huge smile on his face.

"Heh heh heh...you...shouldn't have..." he smiled nervously_. Don't say anything...he looks happy. Don't say anything just eat it. If you die it was for a good cause.  
_  
He sat himself down at the table and Bridget served him.

"Looks bad, tastes good." He looked quite proud of the food he had prepared.

"You know, the opera starts very earlier in the morning. We may not have time to eat this and make it in time. How about we eat out and go to the opera from there?" Ky pushed his plate aside.

"Good idea!"

"Hmm." Ky got up and headed toward the nearest phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ordering something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can pick it up after breakfast."

After breakfast they entered a small store on a very busy corner. The store was filled with dresses and tuxedos of all kinds.

"Wow, this is so pretty." Bridget was holding a blue dress in his hands.

Ky coughed softly to gain Bridget's attention as he pointed to a blue and white tux off in a corner. "you seem to like blue a lot, so I got a tux for you to wear to the opera."

Bridget exited the dressing room, looking a bit uncomfortable as he tugged at the collar.

"You'll get used to the feel of it." Ky assured him.

Bridget shuffled his feet. "I hope so."

"You look like a handsome young gentlemen." Ky smile while applauding Bridget.

_ Don't blush Bridget...Darn it! I'm blushing. It's just a complement. Stop babbling to yourself and thank him!_

"Thank you, Ky. You look quite handsome yourself..." _ Ok...that was bad. That was really stupid. He'll probably just laugh at me for that..._

"Think so? Thanks." Ky mimicked a snotty person as he flipped his hair. "Ah, but I can't do a thing with this hair!"

Bridget joined in on the mimicking and put his hands on his waist. Ky chuckled at him with and winked.

_You're doing it again, Bridget. Don't...blush. Does...does he know? No, I don't think so...._

"Come now, we'll be late." Ky grabbed Bridget's hand and rushed him out of the store.

"Ahhhh! I don't believe it! It's so pretty inside here!" Bridget was jumping up and down as he took in all the beauty of the opera theater. Of course his loudness grew the attention of others. Ky quickly took care of matters. He tapped Bridget on the shoulder and gave him a little 'Sssh.' motion. Bridget calmed down right after that.

As the opera began Ky seem to be taken away deep into the performance. It took him so long to get here. But, Bridget didn't seem to care about the opera anymore. His eyes never left Ky's face. He seemed to be mustering up the courage to do something. For 5 minutes he stared at Ky and finally took a hold of his hand.

Bridget smiled to himself. _ He didn't pull away? That's...a good sign._

Ky gave Bridget a side ward glance. _....He...oh no...I hope I haven't been misleading him...  
_  
The tall figure appeared again, but this time he remained in the shadows. He began muttering to himself. "Oh this can't be good. The arrow didn't work on Ky?" _Could it be...He's already...in love?_

The opera finally ended and the two had returned to Ky's home. Once again they sat on the couch. Ky seemed a bit worried about something. He turned to see a smiling Bridget.

"Bridget?"

"Yes, Ky?"

"We really need to talk. I hope I haven't made you think things about me. Like I was misleading you or anything. What I'm trying to say is...I don't lo-"

Ky found himself under Bridget's embrace. He quickly pushed Bridget off of him and stood up tall.

"Bridget..." He looked deep down into Bridget's eyes. "I...I don't love you."

His heart shattered with Ky's words. How could someone he cared for so much hurt him with four simple words? Sorrow filled him and his eyes let a cascade of tears flow.

"Bridget...."

Bridget wanted to say something. Anything. But this throat was closed with downed emotions. He just got up and fled from he Ky out of the door.

Ky tightened his fist and pounded the ground.

_I'm sorry...but my heart belongs to her....Bridget, please forgive me... _


	6. The Heart Affair part 2

The Heart Affair (part two)

NOTE This is the continuation of chapter two. If you don't remember what happened in chapter two...well go and read it so you won't get lost. We wouldn't want you guys to get confused or anything. Now read away! Read like the wind! Well not too fast! you might miss something!

Sitting on the corner of a dark street, he was alone. He couldn't move. Anji was too lost, wallowing in sorrow. He couldn't believe that Baiken left him like that. All he felt was his loss of the woman he loved so much. He stared out into nothing, hoping that maybe she'd come back. A few minutes pasted, he still hadn't moved. Thoughts rushed through his head so quickly, he couldn't focus. Anji's face began to heat up, he knew he was going to cry. He dropped his head, trying to hide the tears. Why? What did I do? he thought to himself. He had left the restaurant without saying anything at all to Jam, soon she grew worried and went out to search of him. When Jam found him, it looked like he had given up on living.

"Anji...are...are you ok?" Jam placed a hand on his shoulder.

Anji looked up at her, his eyes shedding tears. "Jam...I..."

Jam's heart swelled up from the look on his face. It wasn't pity for him. She could feel every drop of sorrow in his tears. She understood what was going on in his mind. Jam smiled trying to comfort him, but she herself was crying.

"Oh...Anji...I'm so sorry." she wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be ok...she didn't mean it. I'm sure."

"...Baiken..." he squeezed his arms tightly around Jam.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Jam helped the heart broken Anji to his feet.

Anji sat on the couch in Jam's living room. His head drooped, he seemed to have very little life left in him. Not even his traditional dance could make him raise his spirits. His hair, still wet from his bath, dripped down his face. He didn't even blink when the water fell into his eyes, he just stared down at the floor lost in thought. He seemed like a statue. On the other hand, a statue had more life than he did at that time. Chipp stood across the room with his arms folded, glaring at Anji. His foot, tapping with a mixture of impatience and an abundance of annoyance.

"Jam! What the hell is he doing here?" he growled with jealousy.

"He needs to recover emotionally and physically." she sounded rather serious as she put a fresh wrap around Anji's wound.

"What do you mean he needs to recover?" Chipp began to raise his voice.

"Baiken left him in the restaurant and -"

Anji looked shaken by Jam's words. Like another part of with heart withered away. Jam quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Anji!" she pleaded with him for forgiveness.

Anji never said anything. he simply placed his hand on her thigh and gave her a pat. That was enough to let her know that he forgave her. After all it wasn't her fault that Baiken stormed off. Chipp, however wasn't too happy about how friendly Anji was with Jam, he was fuming and twitching as he glared at Anji.

"Chipp, I can see you over there. There's no need to worry. I love you...no one else but you, ok?" she winked at Chipp.

Chipp immediately calmed down. "So...where's that scar from anyway, Anji?"

Anji looked up at Chipp and then back at the ground.

"Oh? ...OH! Oh...right, that little spar...if you'd call it that. I guess nows not the best time to say I'm sorry about that." Chipp scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh Chipp, shush." Jam giggled a bit as she finished up Anji's wrap. "There, that should do it. Don't move that arm too much. The wound my re- open."

Anji looked closely at Jam, he wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to. "Thank you...for all your trouble."

"Hey, you're finally talking again! And don't worry it's no trouble at all." She started to trot off into another room. "Now just wait there."

Chipp walked a bit closer to Anji and sat down in front of him. He seemed to be more understanding about Anji. He lost the feeling of jealousy. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jam had returned. She was carrying a blanket and a large pillow.

"Here. My house isn't very big, so I don't have a guest room. But the couch is all yours if you want." she gave Anji a hug as she turned to walk down the hall. "I'm going to bed early."

Chipp got up and ran over to Jam. "Hey, hey, hey. You can't just go to bed like that!"

"I can't?"

"Of course not!" He grabbed Jam by the waist and kissed her. "There you go. Now you can go to bed. Good night." he nudged her off in the direction of her room.

Chipp came back to the living room and sat on the floor in front of Anji again. His hands under his chin, he stared at Anji for a while.

"Hey Anji?"

"Mm?"

"Sorry for getting jealous. I could have seen that you and Jam are just good friends. But, I usually just get this feeling that someone is going to take her away from me. You know? Like a feeling that I'll lose her."

" I...I know exactly how that feels..." Anji's voice was cracking. A sure sign of on coming tears.

"Shit! Uh...sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" He gave himself a thump on the head. "Now I see why Jam was scolding herself."

"...I...I really miss her..." his voice could hardly carry itself to Chipp.

"...You really love her that much?"

"She's all I have...I was only trying to help her...but she got so mad..." Anji lifted his hand to his face, trying to conceal tears.

"Help? I hardly know Baiken, but I know she's very independent..."

Anji nodded his head slowly. "I guess you're right..."

"Chiiiipp!" Jam's voice came from around the corner.

"Yeah?" Chipp called back.

"Come to bed!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" he turned back to Anji. " 'Night man. If it's worth anything, I'm sure everything will turn out ok."

Anji had been tossing and turning for hours. He couldn't get to sleep. Baiken's words were playing in his mind over and over. "Stop it, Anji! ... just...I never want to see you again!" He clutched his pillow tight. Did she really mean that? Does she hate me? But ...I...miss her. Baiken...I...I want to see you... Anji closed his eyes and tried to settle down.

"Baiken..."

"It's cold..." Baiken tried her best to create a fire. She stuck her sword in the ground and struck a stone on it. She could only manage to make a small fire, she had to sit extremely close to stay warm. Her eyes stared deep into the fire as she wrapped her arm around her knees. Her mind was on him. She shook her head, trying to clear it of him. She got up and gathered some foliage to feed the flames. The fire grew as she moved the plants inside with her sword. Now that the fire was larger, she was able to lean against a tree and still feel warmth. The sudden change in the wind made Baiken scan her surroundings. The fire suddenly blew out. She turned her attention back to where her fire was. She couldn't believe it.

Anji?

"Oops!" Anji scratched behind his head, trying to hide his fan.

"You idiot! You fanned OUT my fire!" Baiken blinked, and Anji was gone. "What? ...He...was just..." She looked back to find the fire still burning.

"Anji..." she rested her head on her knees. No...why should I feel bad? It serves him right. Trying to take care of me when he can't take care of himself! But...I can't help but feel...No! Baiken think about this! It can't be. Sure you've known that moron for some time now, but that doesn't mean that... But when he smiles, I do feel like there's nothing to be afraid of. Like I don't have to care about struggling with my arm or my hard time seeing with one eye. I don't have to worry about any of that, because he doesn't care. He...he loves me for whatever reason is in that dumb head of his. Do...I? How do I really see you? What are you to me...Anji...Mito?

She looked at her sword. "Prove me wrong Anji...show me you can take care of yourself...then maybe...maybe I'll let you take care of me. I want to believe you're all I need. But I just can't see it..."

"Wake up!" Jam poked at Anji's face. "Come on, We're going shopping!" she pulled Anji to his feet.

"Well...ok...I guess I don't have a choice." Anji stretched out his muscles and yawned.

Jam, Chipp, and Anji walked through the streets of China shopping around where ever Jam felt like stopping. Any place that you could think of where they wouldn't care to be, Jam made them go. Women's undergarments shops, stores for beauty products, shoe stores, ect.

"Anji, seriously, never go shopping with women. It's insane." His sulked as he lugged around heavy bags.

Anji just looked up at the sky. He didn't care for Chipp's words, nor did he really hear them. He just walked along with them. His mind was still on other things.

"Anji?" Chipp waved his hand in front of his face. "Yoooohoooo? Che! Fine! Yeah, yeah! Why ya ignoring me? SCROOGE!"

"Oooh!" Jam bounced up and down in excitement. "Let's go in there! I hear they have really good ice-cream!" she pointed at a small store on the corner.

Jam grabbed Chipp's hand and started to pull him across the street. Chipp quickly held onto Anji, pulling him as well. From the instant they got inside, Anji felt like leaving. Seeing Chipp and Jam together only made him think about Baiken more. Things like 'What if...' or 'That could be us.' The young couple didn't seem to notice that Anji was still with them. Jam was too busy spoon-feeding Chipp mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Even though he hadn't eaten since the restaurant incident, he didn't have an apatite.

"Anji? What's wrong? You haven't eaten at all." Jam pointed her spoon at Anji's bowl.

"It's nothing. I just -" he looked through the window and almost did a double take. "Bai...ken?"

It had to be! Who else walks with such great self respect? Who else has such long, flowing, pink hair? Who else could still stand proud after losing an arm and sight in one eye. It was Baiken. Surely, it had to be. Anji stood up from the table and stared out the window for a few seconds, then rushed outside.

"Baiken!" he called out to her as wove his hand energetically.

Baiken turned her back to him. She picked up a pen that was attached to a large clip board on the wall. She had just started to write when Chipp and Jam came out after Anji.

"What's she doing?" Chipp scratched the back of his head, pondering.

"I don't know." Anji ran out into the street, dodging carriages and people. "Baiken! Baiken I thought I'd never -"

"Hold your tongue Anji. I don't have time for your babbling right now. I have things to prepare for." Baiken reversed directions and began to slowly walk away.

"Baiken!" Anji cried. "Baiken, wait!"

"What?" she angrily looked over her shoulder.

"Do...do you really hate me that much? Do you really want to stop seeing me?" his eyes fell to his feet.

"Anji," Baiken lifted his chin and nodded her head in the direction of the chart. "prove me wrong."

"Huh?" he pondered for a second. "Baiken! Baiken, I don't understand!"

She began to walk down the street again.

'prove me wrong.' Her words rang in his head. What was she doing? Anji turned back to the clipboard.

"What is it?" Jam hopped as she tired to see over Anji's shoulder.

"It's a contest for 'the last man standing'." he eyed the chart. "I know Baiken's strong, but in her condition she can't fight like that. I mean just look at some of the stats of the people on his paper. They even have someone as strong as Potemkin! He's slow, but he can easily catch her and break her bones with her leg like that."

"Anji, if you care so much, go after her." Chipp gave Anji a strong push.

"You're right, Chipp. I'm going to protect her!" and ran off in Baiken's direction.

"See? I can be helpful!" Chipp grinned at Jam.

Anji had been running for a while before he caught up with Baiken. She glanced behind her to find him keeping a steady pace behind her. Good. He's following me... she grinned and picked up her speed.

Huh? Is she trying to avoid me? he chased after Baiken, steadily gaining speed. He kept chasing her until they reached a large building.

Baiken quickly went inside watching Anji follow her. She walked up to the man sitting on small black desk. The man had a copy of the names that were on the clipboard from the wall. Baiken pointed at her name on this list, the man shook his head and laughed at the young samurai. It laughed at her until the point where she lifted him off the ground by his shirt. He seemed allot more cooperative then, he pointed to his left and Baiken exited.

"Excuse me?" Anji tried gaining the man's attention. "Excuse me, but where is that young woman going?"

"She's going to be crushed out there. That's what." he snickered under his breath.

Anji slammed his hands on the desk, startling the man. "I'm serious! Where is she going!"

"S-she's going to enter the contest." he stumbled over his words. "T-that's all I know."

"What are the rules?"

"There are none. Weapons of all kinds are allowed. So if someone pulled a gun on her, I couldn't say she'd make it alive. People die here. They'll do anything to get the prize money."

Anji fell silent, chills raced through him. What was going to happen to his Baiken?

"I don't think she's going to do too well. Her leg looked pretty hurt." he looked at Anji's concerned face. "You her brother or something?"

"No...Look you've got to get her out of there!"

"No can do. I step beyond that door and those men will tear me to shreds. They'll think I'm an opponent!"

The crowd roared as the first two contestants stepped into the ring, the announcer stood in the very middle, ready to say what she needed.

"In this corner, Edge! He's a skinny one, but he makes up for it with his incredible speed!" she twirled around to face the other side. "Annnnnd! In this corner, Vouge! He isn't fast or strong at all, but his battle tactics. Yes, he can be deadly!" she returned to the middle of the ring. "GO!"

The announcer rushed out of the ring as the two men began to fight for their lives. The match hardly lasted three minutes. Vogue had tricked Edge into attacking the pole with his daggers, snuck behind him and snapped his neck. The other men waiting by ring side turned and grinned at Baiken. They hoped she'd be afraid after seeing a man's death. She simply sat still, unaffected. They growled at her, they knew she wasn't weak. They could sense it within her. That fact made them hate her. The fights went on for about an hour. Once again the announcer made her way into the middle of the ring again.

"In this corner, Pumpernickel! A bit odd, huh? He's the champion from last year and this year we're sure he'll win again!" she turned to face the other corner. "And this is something we haven't seen in a LONG time. A woman has entered the contest! In this corner, Baiken! They call her the samurai slasher, but can she live up to that naming?"

Baiken grabbed the announcer and pulled her close to her face. "If you ever call me 'samurai slasher' again, I'll make sure you end up like Edge."

"Y-yes, ma'am." she pushed away from Baiken and stood in the middle of the ring. "Let the fight begin!" and she rushed away.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb little lady!" he flexed his muscles, probably expecting an intimidated look from Baiken. He only received a cold glare which angered him.

Hmm...Anji isn't here yet? I better stall this fight... she pulled out her sword and reversed the blade. There, at least I won't kill him so easily now..

"Oh you think you're so cool, don't you? I bet you don't even know how to use a sword!"

Pumpernickel tried to grab a hold of Baiken, but she would just jump over him. When he tried to punch her, she'd parry and spin him around. The way she avoided his attacks made his anger rise. He punched at her again, but she jumped upward out of the way. Pumpernickel grabbed a hold of her foot and flung her back to the ground. The force of impact to the ground made Baiken drop her sword. He attacked her again, her ribbon had broke and her hair flew messily in her face. He threw her down again, she was a bit stunned as Pumpernickel seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Dammit! Baiken rubbed her leg to ease it's pain. Anji...where are you?

"Come on! You've got to let me in there!" Anji pleaded to the man at the desk.

"I can't, we aren't allowed to let anyone else in now. The entrance is closed for now, no new challengers can pass."

Anji could hear the crowd through the door. They were chanting. Chanting against Baiken. 'Crush her!' they screamed. 'Kill her!' they shouted. Anji panicked franticly.

"I'm really sorry about this, forgive me!" Anji bowed respectfully to the man.

"Forgive you for wh -" Anji's fist suddenly crashed into the man's face knocking him out.

Baiken was being thrown around and battered. She finally deiced to stop being so nice with her sword and held it correctly. She slashed Pumpernickel's body three times with perfect form.. "ORA! ORA! ORA!"her voice echoed. She tucked her sword gently away in it's sheath. He stood still for five seconds, then collapsed.

Anji...you didn't come? You were supposed to prove me wrong. I guess I just can't see you anymore.

Baiken suddenly heard a shuffling sound behind. She jolted around to find Pumpernickel standing tall. The gashes were still in his flesh, and yet he stood like nothing had touched him.

"What are you?" Baiken pulled her sword out again.

He grabbed her by the head and flung her to the ground again. He knelt over her, punching her in the gut. Baiken cried out in agony with each blow. Even when she coughed up blood onto his face, he wouldn't stop his vicious attack. Each powerful strike seemed to drain her life away. She gasped heavily as her lungs searched for air.

Am...I going to die here? Baiken was going in and out of consciousness.

A small blue light drifted in front of her face and up to Pumpernickel's. It didn't seem very strong. It struggled to stay afloat, going up and down like a weak butterfly. Suddenly the light exploded in Death's face.

"What the hell was that?" Death looked behind him and got a swift smack in the face by a flying object. He looked down at whatever hit him.

"A...fan?" he questioned.

A fan? Anji, are you here? she began to struggle to form words. But she just couldn't speak, her words just came out as blood. She could only mouth words she wanted to say.

"Who the hell threw this!" Death shouted into the crowd. "Do you want to take me on as well!" He pointed off into the crowd at no one in particular. "Bring it on!"

"If that's what you wish!" a voice rang from the crowd.

"Come on you littl -" He looked to find some normal human in front of him. "You're kidding me? You're just a kid. You're not even a warrior!"

It..wasn't Anji? Baiken seemed disappointed at the sight of the young man in the ring.

"Who say's I'm fighting you? I was just stalling for this guy to get close enough!" the man quickly ran out of the ring.

"What?"

"FUUJIN!" Anji rode rapidly on a light blue wind, thrashing it against Death sending him flying across the ring.

Anji! You did come! a smile slowly formed on her face.

Anji ran to Baiken's side. "It's ok, I'm here." he pushed her matted hair aside and cleaned the blood from her face with his sleeve. He then gathered her closer in his arms, but suddenly slapped Anji.

Anji didn't mind at all he knew what it was for. "I understand, I'm late. But I'm here for you now. I'll prove myself to you."

Baiken smiled at him. Even if she could speak, she couldn't tell him how happy she was to see him. Her body forced her to get rid of the extra blood in her throat as she coughed.

Anji smiled sincerely at her. "Hey...take it easy." He wiped away the blood from her mouth.

"Hey bitch-boy!" Pumpernickel called out to Anji.

"Will you excuse me?" Anji gently placed Baiken against the corner then turned to face Pumpernickel. "You really ought to watch your mouth. We don't need two ugly things in the ring."

Anji pulled his fans from his sleeves, fanned himself softly, then stood ready to fight.

"You're a little pansy aren't you?" Pumpernickel tried his hardest to enrage Anji.

"Ah, flowers? A pansy is a pretty flower, but the best kind is my rose over there." Anji wove his hand at Baiken.

Moron. Turning his back on his opponent again... He should really just fight.

A powerful blow from Pumpernickel's fist to Anji's back caused him to land at Baiken's feet.

"Ok..that didn't feel too good!" Anji whined.

Pumpernickel grasped tightly around Anji's neck and lifted him off the ground. Dropping his fans, he fought for air. Anji attempted to make him let go as he kicked his feet.

Moron... Baiken pushed herself up with her sword and drew it. She pointed it's end at Pumpernickel warningly.

"No...Baiken...drop it." Anji ordered Baiken,Pumpernickel's grip was still around his neck .

But...You might... Baiken's facial expression said her words for her as she dropped back to the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm...going to do this..MYSELF!" He flung his foot up into Pumpernickel's face, pushing him away. Anji fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

Anji was determined to prove his worth to Baiken. His strength along wasn't enough to beat someone of Pumpernickel's ability. Anji's fans hardly cut him lightly. Anji charged at him, two simple fists thrown at him and Anji was down again. He opened his eyes to find his glasses missing. He could see ok without them, but those blows to the head made his vision hazy. Punch after punch, strike after strike, Anji's body was beginning to wear down. He was hardly standing. Anji tried to shake the pain and launched a series of kicks at his opponent. Nothing he did seem to wear the massive man down. He just continued to pound down on Anji, picking at him, toying with him. It didn't seem like Anji had much of a chance. He could hardly fight back, let alone dodge. But he was determined, no matter how many times he was knocked down, he got back up. He seemed to be ignoring the wear and tear on his body all for Baiken. Pumpernickel plunged his fist into Anji's gut, making him wince in pain. He didn't stop there, even though his wound re-opened. His eyes were darting, his muscles ached, and he was out of breath, he continued to struggle with Pumpernickel.

Anji, what are you trying to prove now? Your body can't handle that! Just stop! Stop it! I believe you'll protect me! It'll do me no good if you die! Baiken's body began to fill with worry.

Pumpernickel was coming at him with great speed. Anji could only brace himself. Baiken observed Pumpernickel's movements, he was pulling something out from inside his shirt.

A blade? He has a hidden blade! Anji move! She jumped up without the help of her sword to aid Anji.

A dagger swung across Anji's chest, the force of his bull rush knocked Anji back a few feet as his blood colored the air.

"ANJIIIII!" Baiken's voice boomed with terror. Her eyes were locked on the tumbling Anji. She felt a great pain in her breast. Suddenly she was weeping for him. "Oh God, Anji." no matter how hard she tried, the sea of tears wouldn't stop flowing. She couldn't even focus on the oddly named man anymore. She hovered over Anji trying to find the courage to say something. "What was I thinking? You've proved yourself to me so many times before."

Memories flooded her mind. When Anji protected her from being killed by the bounty hunters. When he protected her against that odd man with the paper bag on his head. He went out of his way to keep my safe during the night. He carried her so she wouldn't bring harm to herself. He brought her to a doctor. Anji even got her food. He's been there for her for so long, she just never saw it. Guilt overtook her.

"This is all my fault." she stroked his face. "I'm sorry."

Pumpernickel took advantage of Baiken's concern and bashed her out of the way. That was enough to revive Anji.

"...Baiken..." his eyes that seemed to be so caring now looked dead. His body began to glow with blue fluorescence as his got on his feet. "I cannot forgive you. How dare you take advantage of her like that...you shall not be forgiven" He picked up his fans and began his traditional dance.

"What are you trying to do now, dumbass?"

Anji ignored his words and continued his dance as the form of a dragon appeared behind him. Immense power was surging within him, power he had never known. Lunging himself into he air he seemed to become the blue dragon. "ZETSU!" He came plummeting down to Pumpernickel and the power of the dragon combusted him instantly. Now that Pumpernickel lie a smoldering mass in the ring, Anji's anger subsided. His eyes returned to the caring ones they once were. He turned to smile at Baiken and collapsed.

When Anji awakened, he was on Jam's couch again. He held his head as he tried to get up. He felt a surge of pain in his chest. His hand flew up to his chest to feel a wrap around it. That's right...I got a huge gash from that Pumpernickel guy. He bared the pain and sat up straight.

"Oh good! You're awake." Jam clapped her hands together. "You've been asleep for quite some time. How do you feel?"

"Aside from the pain in my chest and the searing pain in my head, I guess I'm relatively ok..."

Jam giggled at him happily. "You seem to be acting allot like yourself again."

"Jam?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Baiken?"

Jam pondered on the thought. "Baiken...Baiken...I can't say. I don't know."

"Baiken is in the garden." Chipp blurted out from behind Jam.

"Ah! W-where did you come from!" Jam pat her chest, trying to slow her heart.

"Ninja...remember? I'm a ninja. She's out there sitting in the garden somewhere."

Anji put on his glasses and headed out the back door. He wandered around the yard in search of Baiken. They have a pretty big back yard... He began to follow a stone path leading to the back of the garden. this is where Jam kept her cherry trees which were now beginning to blossom. He knew he'd find Baiken back there. Surely enough, she was there. Sitting on a stone bench. She looked like she was resting peacefully. The wind blew her hair and made cherry blossoms fall through the air. Anji smiled at Baiken and turned to head down the path again.

"Anji...Where are you going?" her voice was soft, much different from her forceful tone.

"I...I was going to go back to the house." he pointed down the path.

"Come." she patted the bench lightly. "Sit with me."

Anji sat a few feet away from Baiken and stared at his feet. He could feel Baiken looking at him. He shuffled uneasily. Ok...this is scary. Her voice is so...lovely. This is going to lead to a scolding. I know it! His body tensed up as he took a big gulp. He felt a weight on his shoulder and he glance over to examine it. Baiken was leaning her head against him.

"Anji...does this make you happy?"

"I...well...uh..." his tongue stumbled over the words forming in his mouth.

"Well...does it?" she wrapped her arm around his.

"Of course. Just being able to be with you makes me happy. Well by 'being with you' I mean, uh, that I can spend time with you. You know not really relationship wise and -" he began babbling on, not really knowing himself what he was saying.

"Anji...I was afraid." her voice became quieter than before.

"Afraid? For what?"

"I was afraid when you were fighting in the ring yesterday. I was afraid you might die. I was so scared I cried."

"Baiken..."

She stood to her feet and turned from Anji. "If I lost you...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. It doesn't matter if you take care of me, or if I take care of you. As long as we were happy. But I was clouded. I was foolish."

"It's alright." Anji turned Baiken around to face him. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. We're both ok." he embraced Baiken with a warm hug. her warmth seemed to stop the pain in his chest completely.

"Anji...?" Baiken looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I...Anji...I love you..." she smiled happily at him as she blushed slightly.

"I love you too...Baiken."

Anji leaned down to Baiken and their lips met sweetly as the wind began to blow softly again under the cherry blossom tree.


	7. The Opera Affair part 2

The Opera Affair

Author's note: Sorry this isn't a new chapter. Lilly keeps taking it down because she hates this pairing. Who cares? My chapter, I post it.

Part two

As the door of Ky's mansion flew open, Bridget's feet carried him off into the streets of France. He felt his heart in his throat and his mind racing. In his blind rush he had stumbled over his own feet and found himself of the ground. He suddenly remembered how he had fallen down in the streets and Ky had come to find him. Bridget began to sob uncontrollably. He could hold back the tears no matter how hard he struggled. He looked into a puddle of rain below him, he couldn't see his reflection, and he only saw Ky's face. He touched the water, as if trying to hold Ky's face, but the water rippled softly revealing Bridget's sadden face. He barely stood up before he met the ground again. Forcing himself, he crawled over to a brick wall less than three feet away from him. The clothes that he wore on him drove him deeper into sorrow. Ky... He though as he stripped the fabric from his body. Soon his tight black shorts only covered him and he sat shivering in the rain. He looked down to his hands as they were shaking. He tightened his fist and threw back his sad screaming out for 'him'.

Just as the rain finally started to let up and fall in a gentle drizzle a steady beat of someone's footsteps could be heard. A young man of resemblance to that of Bridget walked down the sidewalk to be alerted by the sounds of crying. He turned around the corner and down into the alley where he found Bridget lying scantly clad against a wall.

"Oh dear...Bridget, what ever where you thinking?"

Bridget looking deep into the young man, he was a bit disappointed and relived at the same time as his mouth moved to form the words 'Big brother...'

Bridget had been asleep for some time now. He awoke in his home in London. He knew that's where he would end up. He lie in his bed in his nightgown. His mother sat next to him smiling.

"Oh, I was so worried about you, Bridggy. Going off on a 'bounty' hunt. What non-sense! Your father and I couldn't have been any more worried."

"Mum...I...I need to..." he started.

"Oh hush now, your father his eagerly awaiting the arrival of his daughter. Now get dressed and come down to dinner." she left with a smile across her face.

Bridget looked off to the side of him; a dress had been laid out for him. He got out of bed and took to getting dressed. He had truly gotten used to not having to dress up for normally dinners during his life as a bounty hunter, he had even forgotten how to walk in his dress shoes. He sat down at the table next to his brother and across from his parents. The first few minutes were a cold silence. His brother looked to their parents, urging someone to break the silence.

"Sister?" he said.

"Yes Brandon?" he was used to responding to sister.

"Why were you out in the rain like that yesterday? Lucky for you I attended the opera."

Bridget dropped his fork and stared at his lap. He shoulders began heaving as he cried silently.

"My dear daughter, what ever is the matter?" Bridget's father questioned his state.

Bridget tried to explain as he wiped the tears from his face. "When...when I was out as a bounty hunter, I met so many people. And I made friends that I cared about...but I...I went to China one day and met a French nobleman. He...was so kind to me...and I couldn't help myself..."

He family listened to Bridget with concern.

"I was stupid...I mean why would I even think that some as great a Ky would ever love me? But...why...why does it hurt so much?" He covered his face and began to cry without dignity at the dinner table. His brother held in his arms, stroking his head, trying to soothe him. Long after Bridget had cried himself to sleep, his family met in their vast living room.

"She seemed pretty upset about that." Brandon started.

"Yes, but we have to do something about all of this. The poor dear just experienced her first broken heart," his father added. "Darling, what do you think of it?"

"I think we should marry her off. She wants love, give it to her then."

"Marriage! What a grand idea!" he clapped her hands together.

Brandon looked towards his father, "We should have a party! Yes! And invite good young men for Bridget."

His father stood. "Fine, then it is settled."

"Dammit..." Ky paced back and forth. He found himself in China again, not really sure if he were searching for Bridget or Jam. He entered the restaurant quietly and sat himself at the bar. He felt slightly depressed about what he had done to Bridget. He saw images of Bridget's shocked face; he tried to shake the images from his mind. His eyes never seemed to leave the bar counter top. As much as he tried to get Bridget off his mind, he couldn't. He kept seeing his smiling face shining out at him. He kept wondering if Bridget truly loved him or if Bridget just thought he loved him. He sat for a full twenty minutes thinking about what had happened. Putting things together. He took everything into consideration. If Bridget wanted to, he could get a woman if he pleased, he was appealing. But Bridget was only after his heart and no one else. Everything was getting to Ky now. He held his head tight trying to stop the surging thoughts.

"You should talk to him, ya know." Jam's voice came from beside him.

"Huh?" he snapped his head up to meet Jam's face. "What?"

"You should talk to Chipp, he's over there glaring at you. He thinks you're going to steal me away."

"He has nothing to worry about..." he looked down at the counter again.

"Excuse me? But...but I thought you were in love with me." she looked a bit puzzled.

"I'm not sure what I think at all. I just...need to talk to someone..." he shook his head and walked slowly out of the restaurant as Chipp shouted random threats at him.

Ky, who had never been much of a drinker aside from the occasional wine, found himself in a pub. He kept his wallet out and drank as much as he could buy. He'd pick up a glass, tip his head back and drain it of the liquid. He'd lost count of how many drinks he'd put down his throat. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. How could I be so heartless? He thought to himself. He looked at himself in the reflection of a glass. He hated it. Ky stood and clumsily walked toward the door. He was suddenly pulled down into a seat by his arm.

"Wha-" he said groggily.

"You literally look like crap, my friend." a familiar face shot a glance over his stunning black sunglasses.

"Jonathan?" Ky said softly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's Johnny! J-O-H-N-N-Y!" He threw his hands in front of him. "What's up with you? You look depressed."

"I...just don't understand women...well...yeah...I can say that."

"Ahhh! Girl trouble. I can help you with that!" He gave a devilish grin as he flicked aside his golden hair.

"I really upset him...I...feel like such a jerk..."

Johnny nearly chocked on his drink. " Wait you just said 'him'."

"I'm aware of that..."

"State this guy's name...ya know to make sure this is a girl and you got gender confused."

"Bridget..."

"Whoa! Bounty hunter in a dress guy!" he stood up quickly.

"Yes..."

"Ok...to make perfectly sure we're on the same page, you are aware that Bridget is a man right?"

"Yes...I know that...but-"

"Are you aware that he doesn't have a va-"

"Yes, yes!"

"And that he has a -"

"I know! But I really feel bad about what I did. I told him I didn't love him in such a harsh way and I made him cry. But recently I've been thinking about him and I'm starting to think differently."

Johnny sat back in his sea, trying to calm himself down. "Ok...well I'd suggest sleeping with him if he was a girl...but he's not sooooo...you could try apologizing...I'm told that actually works."

"Apologize...do you think that will be enough?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't know much about men posing as women, but if he really loves you, he'll welcome you back with open arms."

"..." Ky exited the pub wobbling side to side. Ky needed a place to rest. He couldn't see Bridget in the way he was now, so he roamed around to find a hotel. All the meanwhile practicing what he'd say to him. "Bridget, I ...think I love you..." he shook his head. "No... Uh...I've got to work on that..."

Off in the shadows a strange figure with glowing eyes mimicked the actions of Ky. "GZZZZT. BRIDGET. I LOVE YOU. I WILL FIND YOU. GZZZZZT."

The ballroom was filled with guests awaiting Bridget. He was upstairs preparing for his entrance. He brushed his hair until it was shiny and soft as silk. He stared at himself in the mirror; his eyes were still lightly red from his crying. He straightened his corset and fixed his blue dress. For what reason his mother made him wear a corset he couldn't fathom. He had no bust, why wear one? He had stopped trying to become manly, that was what he had concluded. Maybe Ky didn't love him because he was a male. So he thought maybe if he just stays the way he is now Ky would love him. He slipped on his silky blue gloves and gave himself one final check before he descended to the guest.

The room broke out in awe when he walked gracefully down the stairs. He tried to maintain a semblance of happiness as he walked passed the smiling men. Bridget immediately approached his family. He curtseyed to his mother. He curtseyed to his father and brother and received a kiss on his hand. His brother then guided him to his seat. Brandon pulled out Bridget's chair like a gentlemen and had Bridget sit.

"Thank you, thank you for coming!" their father began to speak to the guest. " I cannot tell you how excited we are. Our daughter Bridget is now to be wed. One of you lucky men may get to have our lovely daughter's hand in marriage." he gestured to Bridget to say something.

"I am grateful for your coming to this party. Please make yourselves at home and converse with one another." his voice was dry and empty.

The guest took to talking to each other and Bridget sat off by himself. His brother soon approached him. " I wonder how Mum and Dad are going to pull this marriage off. A man here would have to promise to keep the family's secret." he smiled and nudged Bridget.

The smile wasn't returned; a look of sorrow was thrown back at Brandon.

"You...still like that French guy, huh?" he placed his hand on Bridget's shoulder gently.

"Brother...I...want...him to love me. It hurts to love someone...and not have the feeling returned..."

"I know, Bridget, I know. Just try and at least look happy for tonight," he pleaded. "Look, I'll tell you what, if you can't find someone here who you like, I'll get Mum and Dad to call off the marriage, ok? Then you can run off and find that Ky of yours. Ok?"

Bridget's face lit up by the words of his brother.

"Now look sharp, Bridggy. Here comes a guest."

"Ahh, Lady Bridget, you look quite fine tonight." He kissed Bridget's hand as he bowed.

Bridget forced out a "Thank you..."

"Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?"

"No." Bridget's voice became stern.

"I beg your pardon?" he man said in shock.

"No." he repeated. "A thousand times! No."

"Why Lady Bridget, have you lost your manners?" he questioned.

Brandon quickly stood beside Bridget. "It is because she has promised the first dance with me." He eyed Bridget with concern.

"Oh!" the guest bowed again, "Forgive me."

Brandon grabbed a hold of Bridget and brought him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around him and began to dance. "That was completely unlady-like of you," he whispered

"I'm sorry, things are just getting to me now..."

"Now I'm going to trade partners with that guest over there, be nice and dance with him." he tapped a neighbor's shoulder and traded partners.

Bridget was now in the arms of another man. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to kick him in the shin.

"It's a pleasure to dance with you, Lady Bridget. I am Thomas."

"Good evening Thomas, I forewarn you, you have absolutely no chance of winning my hand so you can stop being so nice and proper to me."

"Oh?" Thomas looked down at Bridget. "We're playing games now are you? Hard to get? I get it." he held Bridget closer to him.

Thomas was instantly pushed aside and slapped. "No! I won't have this!" the eyes of the room were on him. "How dare you touch me in such a manner! Your the scum between the toes of a boar!" He stomped on his foot. "Good night, sir!" Bridget fled to his room.

The guest turned to look at Bridget's family. The family returned the stare.

"Well..." Bridget's father started. "...Carry on!" and so the guests did.

It had begun to rain and Ky had finally made it to Bridget's home. Or at least he hoped it was the right home. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. A few seconds later the door was answered by a butler. The butler's eyes scanned Ky's wet, messy hair and drenched clothes. He turned up his nose and started to close the door. Ky threw himself at the door and held it open.

"Hey! You've got to let me in! I'm here to see Bridget." He said in between breaths.

"May I see your invitation?" the butler teased. He judged Ky's baffled expression. "No invitation? Oh, poor sir, I'm afraid you can't enter then."

Ky grasped the man's shirt. "I'm sorry, this mush seem really rude, but I'm going to have to go in anyway." he pushed the butler aside and walked in. "Ok, which way is Bridget?"

"You can't be in here sir!'

"What was that?'

"Sir, you have to leave!"

"He's down that hall?"

"Sir!"

"Okay! Thanks" he ran down the hall and flung the doors open.

Eyes of the entire ballroom were on him. "Wow..." he said softly. "Wrong room..."

"Oh my heavens!" Bridget's mother cried. "It's Ky Kiske!"

He scratched is head. "You...know me?"

"Oh course! Of course! Why you're famous my dear boy. The leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. And a French nobleman. Why I'd be crazy not to know you. Come sit, sit." She rushed off to her husband.

"Keep him busy." she said. "We need to get Bridget else where, her heart will break if he sees Ky's face. I don't want her to cry again."

"You heard her son, go keep him busy."

Brandon approached with a towel. "Here, dry yourself."

"Thank you."

"I heard much about you." Brandon began.

"Really? From whom?"

"My sister."

"Sister? Oh...oh...right, Bridget." Ky paused. "Where is Bridget?"

"My parents...have forbidden me to tell you."

"I see..." Ky sounded down.

"Forgive me sir." Brandon disappeared into the crowd of guest.

Ky sat, listening tot he conversations of the guests. He over heard two men speaking of Bridget.

"Lady Bridget is quite the looker."

"Yes, I hope she chooses me as her husband."

"You wish you could be so lucky! I can win her heart."

Ky glared over his shoulder, and began to strike his sword with a smoothe stone he kept in his pocket.

"Why I..." the man started up and again and stopped. "... Why is that French guy glaring at me...?"

"He's probably upset because he has no chance with Lady Bridget."

Ky wielded his sword and muttered, "I suddenly realize why Chipp is psycho!"

The two men fled to the door.

Bridget sat up stairs in his room watching the rainfall. He wished it would stop. It only reminded him more and more of Ky. he slipped off his dress shoes and stepped into his favorite blue boots. They were a relief on his feet. He wiped off the light make-up his mother had applied for him. He examined himself in the mirror. What do I not have that Ky would want? He thought. He thought of Jam. He pondered their differences. That's it! I don't have breasts! He pulled out a box of tissue and shoved it down the front of his dress. It didn't feel comfortable at all. In fact it looked odd to him, it removed it almost as quickly as it went it.

"BRIDGET..." a voice called from within his room as the familiar form of Ky stood in the shadows.

Bridget looked over his shoulder. "...Ky! Ky it's you!" He stood in disbelief.

"BRIDGET...I LOVE YOU."

"Ky...? Why does your voice sound...metallic?"

Lightning flashed and Bridget caught a glimpse of the fake Ky that stood before him.

A shrill echoed throughout the house. The guests and family stood in silence from it. No one else moved but Ky.

"Where's Bridget!" he demanded.

Suddenly part of the ceiling above them collapsed and a man crashed to the floor followed by a teddy bear wielded spikes of swirling flame.

"GO Roger, GO!" Bridget's voice came as he jumped down from the hole in a now tattered dress.

Everyone got a look see up Bridget's dress but Ky. His face was red and his eyes glued to the floor.

"What lovely floor tile you have." he stared at the oil covered floor.

Bridget vainly tried to get the oil off his dress with his hands before looking up. "Ky? It's really you this time, right?"

"Uh huh." he nodded.

Bridget flew into his arms and started to cry. His fists pounded Ky's chest. "You jerk! You jerk! You jerk! How could you make me cry so much?'

Ky smiled and held him tight. "I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I promise."

"Never again. Never!" he snuggled as close to Ky as he possibly could

"GZZZT! ERROR! GZZZT! GZZZZZT!" Robo Ky stood.

Bridget pulled his yo-yos out from under his dress and got Robo Ky entwined in the strings. Ky surged his blade with lightning and swung it across the imposer's neck sending oil everywhere. Ky smiled at Bridget's oil spotted face and kissed his forehead. Ky lifted Bridget up like a new bride and carried him away and out of Bridget's manor.

"Well... there goes our family's reputation..." Bridget's father said, trying to wipe oil from his face.

"Yeah, but Bridget is happy." Brandon smiled.

Bridget's mother smiled happily, wiping a tear or two from her eyes. "They make such a cute couple. It's too bad I won't get grandchildren out of this."

The two had traveled back to China to try out a first date. Chipp was hounding Ky the moment he began to breathe the restaurant air.

"Relax CHipp," Jam said, " He's here with Bridget. On a date."

"Oh...I guess that's fine then...as long as you don't look at my woman in any way I don't like, you can live!"

Ky and Chipp headed over to the bar for a drink, leaving Bridget and Jam behind. They had hardly been away for a minutes when the saw two men hitting on their lovers. They shot glares from across the room as they both picked up their weapons. Throwing back their heads they boomed "I'LL KILL YOU!" and charged off.


End file.
